In a personal telepresence system or speech communication system, a voice/audio signal can be captured by one omnidirectional microphone. When the environment is noisy, the omnidirectional microphone picks up not only desired voices, but also interferences in the environment, which may lead to impaired voice quality and a low quality user experience.